fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Samael
(mentioned) (mentioned) |usage = |species = Balvorn |gender = Male |faction = Kingdom of Kazza |relatives = The Corrupter (Void "father") Kazza (Void & biological mother) The Devourer (Void "brother") The Crawler (Void "brother") Queen of Blades (Void "sister") Knight of Blades (Void "brother") Jack of Blades (Void "brother") First Balverine (creation) Kaiser bloodline (pureblood "children" descendants) Balverine ("children") Shadows (Void "Nephews") |relationships = Unnamed Mate (deceased) Azrael (Mate) |enemies = Queen of Albion |home = The Void (formerly) Albion |status = Alive}} Samael is the name given to the Balvorn that has haunted Albion since time immemorial and his actions gave birth to the Balverine species, as the Creator God of the Balverines his myth has been long feared and dismissed since his disappearance thousands of years ago, however all that the Balvorn was really doing was hibernating. The tendrils of the Corruption brought about by the Crawler's arrival on Albion shifted its dreams and awoke the Balvorn whom learned through his symbiotic relationship with the Balverines how to shapeshift between two forms: his monstrous Balvorn form and a human form, with knowledge and now a sense of organization for his thoughts, Samael set about goals inspired by the Balverine Order and taking control of Albion as the immortal deity of a new Kingdom. History Personality Physical Appearance Powers & Abilities Powers *'Shapeshifting' - Samael could shapeshift into his Balvorn form, a large humanoid wolf form that contained Samael's true physical strength, but lacked expert magical capacity. *'Immortality' - Samael is immortal and cannot die of disease or old age. *'Invulnerability' - Conventional weapons and most mystic ones don't have any lasting effect on Samael, weapons or magic wielded by a Hero and attacks by Void Creatures or even his Balverines can injure him - in some cases, mortally - but cannot kill him, less so in his Balvorn form. *'Regeneration' - Samael can recover from any and all wounds placed upon him, wounds created by conventional weapons heal within seconds, and in the case of Firearms pushing out the bullet of its own accord before healing. *'Super Strength' - Samael's physical strength is far greater than a normal human and described as overwhelming in his Balvorn form, he managed to overpower a transformed Von in his human form. When angered, his strength also has a habit of increasing in both forms, and while under a full moon. *'Super Speed' - Samael is extremely faster than any human, upon first getting into a fight with him, Von recognises that in only his human form the Balvorn is as fast as a transformed Ezra - a pureblood Alpha White Balverine. In his Balvorn form, he was so fast that he passed even the speed of sound and vision, becoming a blur as he moved that almost seemed like he left after images. When angered, his speed also has a habit of increasing in both forms, and while under a full moon. *'Super Agility' - Samael also possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Senses' - Samael has an enhanced but no less extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. *'Balvorn Bite' - Similar to the Bites of Balverines, Samael's bite is poisonous and can turn normal humans into Pure Blooded Balverines, however its capacity does not end at humans. The Balvorn bite is capable of making all non-Humans (although there are exceptions) bar another Balvorn very ill, the bite poisons them and within a week the venom which has saturated the bloodstream will have infected every cell, those having been poisoned die slow and painful deaths as they hallucinate and become feral up to the point where their heart gives out. It was revealed there is a cure, but the most unlikely, the blood of a Balvorn. *'Miracle Blood' - Those that drink the blood of a Balvorn willingly given gain amazing attributes, they become incredibly healthy and for some time both strong and fit, in a Balverine the effects (on Balverine: increased Strength, Speed, regeneration and durability, longer life span, etc) become permanent and when given to his Balverine Mate it causes the mate to gain incredible attributes (Immortality, high level durability and regeneration, Strength, Speed, Agility and Senses unparalleled by any other Balverine). Blood willingly given, is also the only cure for the Balvorn Bite. *'Anger' - When Samael or other Balverine are furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time. *'Lunar Cycle' - Samael's powers, and other Balverines to a less degree, are stronger at night and are dependent on the cycles of the moon: when Full they are at their strongest and weakest during a New Moon. Skills *'Master Spellcaster' - Similar to his Void "brother", the Jack of Blades, Samael is a skilled user of magic and has been shown to use complicated rituals and process his usage of Will when in battle. Trivia *'Samael' is an Archangel and the Angel of Death in Judaism. Just as Azrael is in Islamic.